


Anyone Can Make Scrambled Eggs

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin feels icky.





	Anyone Can Make Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“I’m going to Babylon tonight; you comin?” Brian asked buckling his new belt around his favorite black slacks. Justin was lying on the sofa watching TV. He hadn’t been very talkative, but Brian hadn’t been to Babylon in three nights. He’d been working late or with Justin, and wanted to go out.

Justin looked up at the sound of his lover’s voice. “Getting tired of having me suck your cock?”

Brian just smirked and glared at him. “I don’t expect you to change, in fact, I don’t even want you to.” Brian quoted a certain blond someone turning around and re entering the bed room.

“I was just asking.” Justin said innocently now grinning at the TV. Brian got defensive because he felt guilty. Of course Justin thought it sucked that Brian couldn’t just fuck one man, but it was, as he’d said, not like before. He understood that they never meant a thing, and Justin was the one that Brian came home to and kissed goodnight, and even loved . . . if you read between the lines. If he got his dick sucked in the back room by some nameless queen who really cared?

“Well don’t.” Brian grumbled, and Justin figured that wasn’t really meant to reach his ears. He loved going to Babylon anyways. He just felt kind of shitty. He was tired and his limbs felt heavy. Daph said something had been going around at her school but wasn’t all that specific. He hated being sick. He hadn’t been sick in a really long time, well, not counting coma from head trauma as sick. In fact, the last time he’d had anything more than a cold was his awesome allergic reaction so a certain drug *codeine* that he so stupidly babbled about his first night with Brian. Nonetheless, he didn’t feel right.

“I feel kinda sick.” He told figuring a shot for pity was sort of useless seeing who he was talking to. Brian leaned to look between the partition buttoning up his black silk shirt. Justin loved that shirt. He stood up to get ready. He’d probably feel better after a few dances and a shot or two. Brian watched him a minute as he dressed.

“You don’t have to go you can just stay and watch TV.” He was half suggesting half teasing.

Justin pulled out a tight tank top and found a pair of khaki cargos to wear. “I’ll go.”

Brian walked up behind the young man and kissed him behind the ear. “What hurts?” He whispered in a husky voice. Justin instantly turned into a grinning idiot.

“My belly.” He told. He felt the arms slide around him and two strong hands pull up his shirt and rub his bare stomach. Justin smiled and leaned his head back on Brian’s shoulder.

“How’s that?”

“Better.”

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

“Well look who it is. Father and Son out spending time together. That’s so sweet.” Emmett chirped as Babylon’s hottest pair entered his frame of vision. A very Ted comment as Emmett was probably quietly mourning his missing half. Michael looked up from his beer, and smiled. Brian slid up next to his best friend wrapping an arm around his shoulders and planting a kiss on him.

“Hey Mikey. Where’s the Prof?”

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled. “Sleeping like normal people would be at midnight on a work night.”

“Normal . . . or boring.”

Michael responded mature as ever by sticking his tongue out. Brian laughed and pinched Michael’s tongue.

“Uh who knows where those hands have been.” Michael teased pretending to spit.

“I know where.” Justin chimed from his place next to Brian.

Michael laughed. “Hey Boy Wonder.”

They settled into their normal positions bar leaning. “So you two have been missing in action lately. What’s kept you away?”

Brian smirked to which Justin just laughed.

“That’s a lot of fucking.” Michael told sipping his beer.

“Oh shut up you haven’t been fucking steady for the past three days.”

Justin smiled. “Just 2/3. He’s been working on a big Miller light campaign. I had a big project due.”

“Do you ever wonder what his projects entail? He’s always got a project, but it’s this mysterious thing he has to go hide away to do.” Michael teased smiling at Justin to let him know he was kidding. Justin just grinned back at the idea that he was mysterious.

“I don’t keep tabs on him.” Brian told indifferently scanning the crowd. Emmett looked to Justin smiled and mouthed ‘sure.’

Brian made eye contact with a hot buff guy with black hair and dark skin. “Back in... approximately 10 inches boys.”

Justin just smirked and shook his head watching his lover whisper those words in Buff Guy’s ear, and off they went. Emmett and Michael looked to Justin.

“No it truly doesn’t bother me.” He clarified with a smile. His stomach was still churning with this dull ache. He figured a drink to numb it would do the trick. He searched his pockets for his wallet then sighed looking to Emmett. “Buy me a drink? My wallet ran off to get his dick sucked.”

Michael laughed. “Shouldn’t you know better after almost three years? You shouldn’t have Brian hold your valuables if you’re going to need to access them at any point in the night.”

Justin just smiled as Em handed him a Cosmo. Not really his choice, but hey it was a drink. “Thank you.”

“Of course sweetie.”

“So have you heard from Hunter?”

Michael smirked. “Uh huh.”

“Oh shut up. How is he?”

“Good. Don’t worry he seems to like it there so he wont be coming back in search of Brian anytime soon.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t threatened.”

“Uh huh.” Emmett and Michael both chorused.

Justin chuckled. “I wasn’t . . . I just didn’t like him.”

“Cause you felt threatened.”

“Oh shut up Michael.” He laughed that he was being “Found out.”

“It’s ok hunny. He’s only got eyes for you.”

“Well . . .” Michael laughed.

“I said eyes. He’s only got eyes for Justin. Other parts may be a little more free to wander.”

Justin just smirked and leaned against the bar. His Cosmo was now gone, and he felt a little worse than he had before. The dull pain was becoming a little more along the lines of sharp stabbing sensation, but nothing he couldn’t handle . . . for the time being.

“You ok hunny? You look a little pale.”

Justin shrugged. “When have I ever been anything but pale?”

Michael sighed. “I hear ya.”

“I’m fine.” He reassured.

Emmett and Michael decided to have a dance while Justin figured he’d just wait for Brian. His stomach ache was putting a damper on the evening.

“Hey.” Came an unfamiliar voice. Justin turned around to face a huge sexy surfer like guy. He was hot, but guys this big made Justin nervous. He was really small he didn’t even stand a chance against someone Brian’s size if they fought back.

“Hi.” Justin said returning his eyes to the dance floor.

“I’m Caleb.”

“Justin.”

“Very nice to meet you, Justin.”

Justin looked up to the guy. “Not interested.”

The man looked at him as if he couldn’t believe the words. “Excuse me?”

Justin opened his mouth when a familiar voice repeated. “Not interested. Means he doesn’t want to fuck you . . . he sure as hell doesn’t want you to fuck him, and he’d rather jerk off than let you blow him.”

Caleb turned around face to face with Brian. The guy was much bigger than Brian but they stood eye to eye, and Brian could probably intimidate a pit bull if he tried.

‘Who the fuck are you?”

“The one he is interested in.” Brian told with a smile.

The man glared at him for a minute then just rolled his eyes. “Fuck it.”

Brian sidled up to Justin and slung an arm over his shoulder. “Can’t leave you for a minute.”

Justin smiled burrowing himself into Brian’s side. His stomach felt better there. Maybe it was just him, but still. Brian could feel the young man’s tense back.

“You ok?” Brian asked when he noted how much he was holding Justin up.

“My stomach hurts.” He sighed arm wrapped protectively around it. “I guess it’s not going away.

Sunshine was sick. No two ways about it. Brian found Michael and said goodnight before pulling Justin towards the door.

“Alright. Lets go.” Brian decided trying to shield Justin from the crowd as he started them out of the club.

“You can just get me a cab, and stay.”

Brian decided not to dignify that with an answer. Finally they reached outside “C’mon Sonny boy.”

Getting them in the Vette Brian started the five minute drive home.

“You’re going to get it.” Justin said mournfully. He had an arm draped over his eyes and one around his stomach.

“I’ll live . . . I don’t get sick anyway.”

It was true aside from hangovers Justin couldn’t really remember Brian ever being sick.

“Must be nice.” Justin grumbled.

“How bad does it hurt?” Brian asked. He wasn’t really all that sure how compassionate was supposed to work. He cared that Justin was sick, but didn’t really receive enough tender loving care to know how it worked. When you were sick you hid in your room and tried to be quiet or you got a beating along with the stomach ache. He figured he’d just have to remember one of the many times Michael had taken care of him.

Justin just shrugged and smiled. “I’m just being a princess. Don’t worry.”

Brian put his hand on Justin’s cheek. He was warm. “Uh huh. You’ve got a fever.”

Justin looked just a little more dejected at that. They pulled up to the loft and Brian helped Justin out. It was steadily getting more and more painful. They only got a couple of steps when it got just unbearable.

“I need to sit. I’m going to puke.” Justin told once they got to the stairs he just let his legs give out and sat on the stone stairs.

Brian sat next to his young lover. Justin was clutching his stomach and shaking his knees trying to get the awful feeling to go away. He couldn’t help it when a small moan/sob escaped his lips. Brian sighed rubbing Justin’s back. He didn’t want his Sunshine to be in pain. His breath was coming in short gasps and Brian had vomited enough times in his life to know what came after short gasps. Justin leaned over and effectively purged what looked to be everything he’d eaten in the past week.

Brian sighed continuing to rub Justin’s back as he retched painfully. “That’s it get it all up you’ll feel better.” He could see tears dripping off his face. Justin spit a couple of times then collapsed into Brian’s side.

“I’m sorry.” He panted. “This is disgusting.”

Brian smiled. “I’ve seen worse, Justin. C’mon. We’ll lay down. How do you feel now?”

“Better.”

Brian grinned. “Nothing like puking on the stairs.”

Justin smiled weakly as Brian helped him up. “Don’t tease me.” He sounded so pathetic Brian was inclined to heed his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mel?” Brian asked hesitantly.

“Brian? It’s 3 o clock in the fucking morning.”

“Thank you. Anyways.”

“Yes, please regale me with why you’ve called.”

“Because Justin is sick and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Melanie paused. That asshole... she couldn’t even yell at him.

“Put Linds on.”

“Fuck you Brian she’s asleep. I’m not invisible.”

Brian quickly weighed his options and went with it. “K then help.”

Melanie sighed. Just like pulling teeth. “What kind of sick is he Brian?”

“He’s been puking the past two hours. He was sort of sick starting around five.”

She smiled at the panic in his voice. She knew in the back of her head she did love Brian and knew somewhere deep down he loved her too. He was covering well, but he had no idea what was wrong with his Sunshine and he did not like it.

“Fever?” It sounded familiar.

“Yeah he’s warm . . .”

“How warm?”

“How am I supposed to know? I’m not a day care. I don’t keep a first aid box on hand.”

“You should with all the kink that goes on there.”

“He’s warm.”

“Alright, well, if you can find a thermometer it would come in handy. Gus had something like it last week. Remember he puked on you?” She smirked with sleepy eyes rubbing her growing baby belly.

“I’m sure you do. What do I do?”

“He needs to go to the emergency room if his fever goes anywhere over 102 degrees. Keep water in him if you can. Just put a cool cloth on his forehead, and talk to him. Poor guy.”

“He’s miserable.” Brian sighed forgetting who he was talking to for a minute as he stirred the fizz out of some ginger ale. Debbie had done it for Mikey when he had some sort of flu when they were young. Melanie laid back and smiled.

“He’ll be fine.”

“K.”

She rolled her eyes not expecting a “thanks.”

“G’night. Have fun.”

“Uh huh. Thank you.” He mumbled before the line went dead. She shook her head and laid back. He always surprised you.

“Justin?”

The blond looked up from his place on the bed. He was covered in two blankets even though he had a fever he felt so cold. “Hm?”

“Try this?”

Justin looked terrified at the thought of putting anything in his stomach. Brian smiled gently.

“It might settle your stomach. Plus if you get caught puking up nothing it’s going to hurt even more.” Justin took a sip and had to admit the cool drink felt good on his throat and helped the bad taste in his mouth. “There ya go, Sunshine.” He said with a smile.

Brian called him Sunshine a lot when they were alone. Most of the time he said it like he was teasing him a little but he did use it affectionately sometimes. He figured it was the only pet name he’d get since baby hunny sweetie or babe would just never be part of Brian’s vocab. In fact, if they were it would just weird him out. He liked Sunshine though every time Debbie called him that he thought of how Brian called him the same.

At the moment, though, his nick name wasn’t really on his mind. Nothing was on his mind other than the nauseous feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to bother Brian. He felt so disgusting.

“I won’t blame you if you never kiss me again.”

Brian laughed. “Justin.”

“I’m serious. I’m a mess.”

Brian lay beside his stricken lover pulling his head onto his chest. Justin curled into Brian’s side. He’d just had a vomiting fit so he’d just been granted about 15 minutes of minimal pain before coming back strong

“You’re not a mess. You’re sick.” He told stroking Justin’s blond locks trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

Brian had just been asleep twenty minutes when Justin’s movement woke him up. He was curled in the fetal position.

“Hurtin again?” He asked.

Justin nodded facing away from Brian. “Look at me Justin.”

Justin’s tear soaked face turned to Brian. “I hurt so bad I can’t breath.” He sobbed not even bothering to hide his crying.

Brian nodded. “I want to help. I just know I can’t make it better.”

Justin smiled despite how he felt. He knew Brian was nervous and worried about him. “It’s just good to have you with me.”

Justin’s clammy hand found Brian’s. He wasn’t used to feeling like this when it was someone else who was hurt. He just couldn’t stand it.

Justin felt the familiar clenching pain in his stomach. “Bri.” He whispered. “I need help.”

“Gonna be sick again?”

He nodded. His muscles hurt so much he could hardly move. Brian just picked him up.

Justin slumped in his arms embarrassed. “I’m sorry. This isn’t your job.”

Brian smiled. “Sure it is, Sunshine.”

He sat Justin on the cool tile floor and Justin immediately draped over the bowl and retched. Nothing came up, and it was so terribly painful he was bawling as he gagged. Brian sat behind him kissing and rubbing his back. He just wanted to take it away. Finally Justin collapsed back to Brian. Brian grabbed the wet wash cloth and wiped his sweaty face neck and back. He rocked him slightly as he worked to cool his fevered skin.

“Thank you, Bri.” Justin whispered loving the feeling of the cool cloth.

“Back to bed?”

Justin just nodded. “Yea.”

Brian picked him up with all the ease in the world, and Justin’s flushed cheeks turned just a little more pink.

Brian smiled down at the man in his arms. Justin just closed his eyes.

“I feel like a girl.” He told.

Brian laughed. “We’re queer.” He told lying down with Justin still in his arms. “We like dick . . . we have a few things in common with women.”

Justin snuggled into Brian like he always did. “I just . . . I feel like the girl.”

Brian smiled. In their non-relationship relationship it was true that he was the more dominate one, but he didn’t think it bothered Justin.

“If you were a girl, Justin, I wouldn’t be with you.” Brian whispered hearing Justin’s weak laugh. He liked Brian taking care of him. He treated him as an equal but Brian was very protective of Justin. When he thought about it though he wanted it that way. That’s how he knew he was loved. He just shrugged.

“K?” Brian asked

Justin smiled and nodded letting his lover wrap him up. “Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

They lay facing each other four hours later. Justin had finally stopped vomiting an hour ago, and said his stomach was beginning to settle a little. He’d happily brushed his teeth telling Brian he’d put up with enough didn’t need that too.

“I think I pulled a throat muscle.” Justin said with a small smile.

Brian laughed. “You will be able to give head right?”

Justin smiled. He had no idea how sweet Brian thought that smile was. “Brian.”

Brian kissed Justin’s forehead.

“Thank you Bri.”

“I was wondering if you’d mention last nights fuck. I was pretty extraordinary come to think of it.”

Justin rolled his eyes and nuzzled into his ear. “For taking care of me.”

Brian shrugged and didn’t answer. It wasn’t his way. He did things for his friends and loved ones but he didn’t know how to accept praise. Usually he’d brush it off by making an asshole comment so no one would remember the nice thing he’d done.

“Justin . . .” He stopped and seemed to give up.

“Hey, say what you were going to.”

Brian sighed and stroked Justin’s hair. “I’ll always take care of you. You can always call me I’ll always fuckin...” Brian paused and sighed he was putting himself far out there but he needed to say it. “I’ll always . . . be there.”

Justin felt tears prick his eyes. He turned to Brian fully and wrapped his arms around Brian. “I know that. I’ve always known that.”

Brian kissed him, and nodded. He was beginning to see Justin wouldn’t leave as soon as he let his guard down. He also was beginning to see he might have to leave if he didn’t.

“Close your eyes, Sunshine, get some sleep.”

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Lindsay opened the loft door silently as to not wake up any sleep deprived inhabitants. As soon as she’d heard “little Justin” was sick she whipped up a quick batch of chicken soup as only sweet Lindsay could. When she stepped inside however she found she needn’t worry about waking anyone. She watched the scene play out for a moment unnoticed by the two lovers.

Brian sat next to a freshly showered Justin snuggled deep into a blanket. He had a plate of scrambled eggs dry toast and a glass of de-fizzed ginger ale: The healing body’s breakfast. Justin smiled at Brian and mumbled something shyly that was too quiet for Lindsay to hear. Brian in turn gave Justin a smile, not even Lindsay could claim to have provoked that kind of a smile more than a couple times, and also whispered his reply before kissing him. Her heart felt like it was swelling. She just knew they were in love. No matter how fucked up their non-relationship thing was they were in love with each other which was good for Lindsay who was in love with the Brian and Justin concept. She stood still unnoticed by Brian who was completely enthralled in his sick boy or Justin who was completely infatuated with his care taker. He felt Justin’s forehead.

“You’re still a little warm.” Brian told feeling his cheek also.

“I will be for a while longer, but I feel so much better.” Justin reassured.

“How’s your stomach?”

Justin laughed lightly. “I don’t think I’ll be puking on the steps again soon.”

“Good. I’ve seen enough.” Brian teased holding his own stomach.

“Poor Brian.”

“You have no idea.” He told dryly before smiling again. He just couldn’t stop smiling. He kissed the boy again. He couldn’t quit that either.

Lindsay smiled. She’d snooped on their personal life enough to assure what she already knew anyway. She shut the door loudly pretending to have just entered.

“Brian!? Jus?” She called walking in and setting the soup on the counter. Brian stood up to greet her.

“Nice of you to just walk in. Even I knock when I visit. Where’s my son?” He demanded as always.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Yes well we all know your manners are so much more advanced than mine. Gus is at dare care. I’m just on lunch. Plus we don’t wanna get him sick. Justin honey? I brought you chicken soup.” She called clearing space in the fridge.

“Linds that’s so nice. Thank you.”

“You’ll have to excuse Sunshine for not getting up to greet you. He’s half dead.”

Lindsay walked over to the blond man. “How are you?”

“Just queasy . . . much better. Last night was not as pleasant.”

“I’d say.” Brian added.

Justin grinned at Lindsay. “But Brian’s so sweet and caring. He took such good care of me.” He told with a sickening sweet voice.

“I carried you to the bathroom so you wouldn’t puke on my duvet.” Brian told wandering to the kitchen. He was grinning too though.

Justin laughed biting at his egg.

“Awe he even made you breakfast. That’s so sweet.” Lindsay teased.

Brian rolled his eyes looking to the two blondes. “Anyone can make scrambled eggs.”


End file.
